Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ Faruko Ranbarudi) is an expert pilot of the Star Fox team, and a good friend of Fox. Falco Lombardi is often cocky and smart-mouthed. Star Fox Falco appeared along the rest of original Star Fox crew in the original Star Fox. He is the expert pilot on the team and behind Fox in leadership. He's also Fox's best friend. However, he has a tendency to not follow advice (he dislikes authority). Falco often joins and leaves the Star Fox team throughout the series of games, as he joined the team for the action. Star Fox 64 Falco played a major role during the Lylat Wars. He was horrified by the damage done to Corneria City. He also said with shock that Andross was insane when he saw the bioweapon Vulcain. After the fight with Spyborg, he was annoyed that they had to rescue Slippy. At Titania he again received help from Fox and provided backup. After they rescued Slippy, he remarked that they always have "to save his hide". At Zoness he was angered that they polluted the planet. He was surprised that Katt had come to help, saying "Katt, what are you doing here?". After they destroyed the Sarumarine he noticed that Katt was missing. At Fichina and Bolse he fought with Leon of Star Wolf again and defeated him. At the Battle of Venom he again defeated Leon, and was ordered by Fox to stay while he fought Andross. When Fox came back he admitted that Fox did good. He was then seen going to the reward ceremony, and looked as if he wasn't paying attention to General Pepper. He was then seen, along with the rest of the team, to be seen running back to the Great Fox. Star Fox Adventures Falco wasn't seen until the end of Adventures when Fox was battling Andross in space. He assisted Fox by giving him smart bombs. Star Fox Assault https://nintendo.fandom.com/wiki/File:Falco_Lombardi_SFA.jpgFalco Lombardi’s appearance from Star Fox: Assault.Falco renain as ace pilot in Assault. Falco continued to play a big part when the Aparoids invaded the Lylat System. Falco stayed in his Arwing during all ten campaigns, occasionally getting tailed, but now regarding Fox's assistance with respect and gently shaming himself for letting it happen. He claimed during the Fichina mission that he let Fox go on ahead at the beginning because he hated the cold. In addition to his rivalry with Leon Powalski, he also developed a slight rivalry with Star Wolf newcomer Panther Caroso. It's also implied that Falco acted as the Star Fox team's second in command during this time, as he guided Krystal during space battles and frequently scolded Slippy for constantly getting tailed, and during the Corneria campaign, Fox told him that should he fall, Falco should take over in regards to demolishing the radar jammers. Starlink: Battle for Atlas Falco also appears in the Nintendo Switch edition of Starlink: Battle for atlas along with the rest of the star fox team. Other Appearances Star Fox 2 Falco, along with the rest of the cast, was originally going to appear in Star Fox 2, but the game was canceled. The game was released for the first time as part of the SNES Classic Edition. Star Fox Comic Falco is a prominent character in the Nintendo Power comics continuity, based on the original Star Fox game. In this incarnation, Falco is revealed to have been Academy rivals with Fox. Fox apparently "was at the top of his class " when he met a rowdy Falco who wanted to fly. Fox apparently showed Falco the way to fly by cleaning up his act, entering the academy and "earned his wings". ''Super Smash Bros. Falco first appears in Super Smash Bros Melee. He also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl. where his new apperance and gameplay is appreciated by fans. Falco also plays a big role in the Subsapce Emissary. He appears in SSB4 and SSBU. In the world of Light story mode, Falco gets killed by Galeem's death beams, A mentally shattered Tara witnessed him in his arwing betting cremated into ashes along with the rest of their comrades and rivals. Afterwards he was saved by Kirby, Tara, and the other revived fighters. Physical Appearance Falco is a blue feathered raptor with red around his blue eyes. He wears a red jumpsuit with a grey jacket. He has a slender and athleticly built body. Trivia *His first name came from the genus “Falco” for raptors that include falcons, kestrels, and caracras. Falco himself looks like a red-throated caracara. His last name is named after Carlo Rambaldi, special effects artist in Hollywood. *Character designer Takaya Imamura originally gave Falco the name “Falco Rambaldi” as a tribute to film special effects artist Carlo Rambaldi. Japan romanized this name as “Lambardi”, Nintendo of America later settled on Lombardi. *Falco's personality is similar to Han Solo's from ''Star Wars whose ship is coincidentally called the Millennium Falcon. Nintendo Power even compared Fox McCloud to Luke Skywalker and Falco to Han Solo. Category:Male Heroes Category:Birds Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revived Category:Victims of Murder Category:Murdered by a Villain Category:Heroes by Type Category:Protagonists Category:Fighters Category:Killed by Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks